In an effort to progressively reduce the size of and concurrently improve the functionality of a portable electronic device, novel ways of optimizing space within the portable electronic device become increasingly important. Increased and improved functionality often come in the form of additional components and/or sensors. The additional components or sensors tend to take up space in a device housing of the portable electronic device that may not be available. While reducing a size of other components can help to produce additional space, such methods can unfortunately result in reduced functionality or performance. Consequently, additional methods for optimizing space within the device housing are desired.